


Good Morning

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Green Pointy Things [44]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 12:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18235178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: GYWO Challenge “Who Said It?”





	Good Morning

**Good Morning**

**WC:** 206

**Prompt:** “It’s still dark outside.”

**GYWO Challenge “Who Said It?”**

 

Oliver threw back the covers and got out of bed. “Felicity time to get up.”

“No!” Felicity pulled the covers back over her head. “It's too early.” She whined.

“I'm making coffee.” Oliver tugged on the covers but she wouldn't let go.

“I can’t have coffee.” Felicity pouted under the blanket. “You knocked me up, remember?”

Oliver chuckled. “How can I forget? You keep reminding me. I'll make pancakes instead but you have to get up.”

“No! It's still dark outside.” Felicity wiggled in the blankets. “Wake me up later.”

“We need to get up now or your mother with catch you in bed and think I’m not taking care of you.” Oliver pulled on the blankets again. “Donna will yell at me.”

“No, she won't. She'll be too happy that I’m pregnant.” 

“Felicity…” Oliver sighed. “Come on. Get out of bed.”

Felicity pulled the covers from her head and looked at you. “Fine but I want chocolate milk and peanut butter and banana pancakes.”

“Deal.” Oliver walked into the kitchen. “Shall I warm the syrup too?”

“Do you have to ask?” Felicity pulled on her robe and slid her feet into her slippers.

“Never.” Oliver started pulling ingredients out of the refrigerator and the cabinets.


End file.
